


Pet Shop

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, just v fluffy, luke is looking for a hamster, michael works at a pet store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael walked through the aisles, pretending to find a customer to help, but really just looking for more dogs to pet. He smiled when he saw a golden retriever, and began to walk toward the excited dog. </p>
<p>Michael stopped in his tracks when he saw a large figure walk through the automatic doors. He tripped over his feet, and stumbled to the white tile. </p>
<p>Michael looked sadly at the dog he could no longer pet, and walked to the fallen boy</p>
<p>or Michael works at a pet store, and Luke needs help finding a hamster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the old meme about Luke's hamster kink thing, and I thought about how I haven't read one where he buys a hamster. I hope you guys like it (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Follow my tumblr. It's princessmikey

Michael loved his job, he was living the dream. His job allowed his to basically pet people’s dogs all day, and play with the cats who were waiting to be adopted. Michael loved every single minute at work.

Michael walked through the aisles, pretending to find a customer to help, but really just looking for more dogs to pet. He smiled when he saw a golden retriever, and began to walk toward the excited dog. 

Michael stopped in his tracks when he saw a large figure walk through the automatic doors. He tripped over his feet, and stumbled to the white tile. 

Michael looked sadly at the dog he could no longer pet, and walked to the fallen boy. He smirked at the pile of limbs, trying to hold back a laugh at this guy’s misfortune.

“You okay?” Michael asked, offering him a hand to help him up. The boy looked up at Michael with pink cheeks, and doe like eyes. Michael couldn’t help but get butterflies in his stomach when looking at the boy.

“Yeah. Sorry, I’m super clumsy.” He mumbled, gratefully taking Michael’s hand, and standing up.

“You don’t have to apologize, just promise not to sue.” Michael joked.

“Promise.” Luke laughed lightly, looking down at his feet. 

“Well, I’m Michael. Feel free to come get me if you need any more help.” Michael offered, hoping the endearing boy would take him up on it. 

“Actually, could you help me find a hamster?” The boy asked shyly. 

“Yeah, of course. They’re right this way.” Michael replied, leading Luke to the cluster of cages holding the tiny creatures. “What kind are you looking for?”

“I don’t know, a cute one I guess?” The boy mumbled, picking at the skin on his finger. 

“Well, if you ask me, they’re all cute.” Michael grinned. The boy looked up to Michael, a small smile on his lips. Michael stared at his lips, wondering what they would feel like against his own. Michael knew he was a goner when he spotted the little black lips ring. Michael was a huge sucker for piercings, he especially liked when angelic boys had piercings. “I like your piercing.” Michael commented, leaving out the part about how he was fantasizing what it would feel like if he pulled it with his teeth, wondering if this boy would like that sort of thing.

“Thank you.” The boy beamed. “You’re super cool.” He smiled, the pink blush spreading down his neck.

“Not really, but thanks.” Michael laughed. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Luke.” The boy replied. Michael used to know a Luke in elementary school, except he was a major dick. He always stole people’s toys and shit. Since those days Michael had been wary of all Luke’s, but he couldn’t get himself to feel that way for this Luke. All he wanted to do was dive into his crystal blue eyes, and drown in the soft little waves. 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Michael replied, kind of liking the way it rolled off his tongue. It tasted sweet this time, not bitter like the past.

“Thank you.” Luke blushed, looking down at his feet.

“Do you see a hamster you like?” Michael asked, watching the way Luke’s face changed from shy to wondrous, and he looked into the mock habitat. 

“That one is absolutely adorable.” Luke gushed, pointing to a caramel colored hamster.

“Yeah, he’s a sweetie. I call him Alex after the lead singer of All Time Low.” Michael replied, smiling at the little guy. Michael watched the hamsters a lot of the time. He got bored waiting for customers, so he would always resort to watching one of the animals. When watching this enclosure, he would always watch this specific one. He would see him run on the treadmill, and then eat, and finally sleep. Michael felt like they had become friends, and he was praying he would go to a great home. Thankfully, Luke seemed like the type to care for a pet, the type to genuinely enjoy the little guy. 

“I love All Time Low.” Luke grinned, his smile reaching the corner of his eyes. “Can I get Alex?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Michael smiled, opening the top of the cage. He reached into the bedding, and pulled the small creature out. “You wanna hold him?” Michael asked. Luke nodded enthusiastically, reaching his hands for Alex.

Michael handed the little hamster over, watching the way Luke gently held him in his cupped hands. He smiled down at him, sun rays radiating from his loving eyes. It was the cutest thing Michael had ever seen, and he spent his days petting cats.

“He likes you.” Michael said softly, watching the way the hamster curled into a ball, and fell back asleep. Luke moved his smiley face from the hamster, up to Michael.

“You think so?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course. He so calm with you.” Michael replied. Luke’s smile got bigger, which Michael thought was impossible.

“He’s adorable.” Luke mumbled, running a finger over the caramel covered fur.

“An adorable hamster for an adorable guy.” Michael replied, a shy smile on his lips. Luke looked back at Michael, his eyes returning to deer in headlight, and then going soft and sweet again.

“Thank you.” He replied, his blush turning three shades darker. “You are too.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Michael grinned, his heart beating out of his chest. “Are you ready to check out, or would you like help finding some stuff for this guy?” Michael asked, running a finger over the hamster in Luke’s palm.

“I bought stuff a few days ago, so I think I just need to pay for this little guy.” Luke cooed, watching the way the hamster perked up at his tone.

“Okay.” Michael smiled, taking the small ball from Luke’s hands, and placing him in a little carrying container. He carried him up to the register, and stepped behind the counter. He rang up the hamster. When he looked at Luke to tell him the total he saw him watching Alex through the plastic carrier. He was smiling, and his eyes looked like the way a mother looked at her child after giving birth. 

“Oh, right.” Luke said suddenly, seeming to return from his trance on the hamster. “How much?” 

“$12.00” Michael replied.

“Okay.” Luke blushed, digging in his pocket for his money. He handed over a twenty, then went back to watching his hamster.

Michael put the money in the register, and gave Luke back his change.

“I’m gonna miss this little guy.” Michael said, watching his friend walk around the small space.

“You can come visit him sometime, if you want.” Luke replied shyly, looking up to Michael with the doe eyes.

“I would love that.” Michael replied, his smile hurting his cheeks.

“Okay.” Luke smiled.

Michael took the receipt from the printer, and wrote his number on the bottom.

“Here’s my number.” Michael said, handing over the slip.

“Thank you Michael. It was nice meeting you.” Luke replied, accepting the paper. “I’ll text you later if that’s fine.”

“Yeah, of course. Have a great day Luke.” Michael replied. Luke gave a dorky little wave, then proceeded out the door with his new little buddy.


End file.
